


Got Nothing But Love For You

by FayeHunter



Series: Lingerie 5sos [26]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Camera Sex, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Video Cam Sex, listen theyre spending vday apart they have to make do, theyre also sappy what can i saw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter
Summary: Luke and Ashton spend some time together on Valentine’s Day, even if they’re in different countries.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: Lingerie 5sos [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933258
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Got Nothing But Love For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the Valentine’s Day video cam sex fic I’m pretty sure I’ve been talking about since I started this series. Only took me 25 parts to get to it. They’re sappy and sweet and they want to spend time together.
> 
> Thanks to [Amanda](https://lifewasradical.tumblr.com/) for reading all of this and also making a joke about my old Hollywood reference (you put up with alot love you babe)

It’s far too late for Luke to be awake, but he’s too excited to care. He’s awake again at 2:00am, specifically for Ashton, except this time it’s planned. It’s February 14th  _ finally _ , which means Luke gets to spend time virtually with Ashton ever since they came up with their plans a few days ago. They had to do it late enough for Ashton, so while it’s night time in Australia and he can be alone in his room, without worrying about any of his family walking in, it’s late for Luke to be awake.

He’s prepared though. Luke followed Ashton’s careful instructions for where to find his gift ( _ and you can only get that gift Luke, no peeking _ ) and discovered that Ashton’s bought him an absolutely gorgeous lingerie set, a soft pink bodysuit, covered in embroidery flowers, all blacks and pinks and greens, with a ribbon around the waist. Luke had fun with that, tying it just tight enough to create the illusion of an hourglass figure, thrilling him to feel more feminine. Ashton’s included a beautiful pink robe, edges lined with feathers, and a pink sheath dress to go over it. It feels old Hollywood glamour and it melts Luke’s heart seeing it all, knowing that Ashton’s been listening to the things Luke comments on, takes note of what Luke likes. Sometimes it feels like Ashton lives in Luke’s brain and it makes him feel loved and cherished.

Luke’s forgone the stockings today, instead putting on a simple pair of pink heels to complete the look. He napped earlier in the evening to ensure he wouldn’t fall asleep in the middle of their call, waking up about an hour ago to put everything on and do his makeup in the vanity. It’s been thrilling, sitting in front of the mirror, putting on his eyeshadow and painting his lips a soft matching pink. The idea to roll his curls, make them bigger and more exaggerated, had come from watching some old movies and realizing it would complete the look. He’s excited to show Ashton, considering the two of them have been texting ( _ sexting more like it _ ) back and forth all day. He misses seeing Ashton and he’s not afraid about how needy or co-dependent he sounds. Luke’s used to seeing him everyday and even though time apart is good for them, Luke wants to be back in the same timezone as Ashton, knowing that his face is the first one Luke will see every morning and the last one he’ll see every night.

Luke’s just finished fluffing his curls in the mirror, smiling at his reflection when his phone lights up with a text message from Ashton. Luke rushes to grab it, excited when he realizes that it’s Ashton asking if he’s ready. Luke scrambles off the vanity bench, nearly tripping himself over the leg of it when it catches on his heel, blushing a little even though no one can see him. He’s set his laptop up on the center of the bed, lounging against the pillows and propping himself up slightly. He opens his laptop, waiting for it to connect and sends a text back to Ashton to let him know he’s ready. 

It feels like a treat, to be sitting here so late at night, waiting to see Ashton’s face, sitting around in his clothing. His laptop connects, Ashton’s face lighting up the screen. He’s sitting on his childhood bed, legs crossed, propped against the headboard of his bed. He looks soft and happy, smiling at Luke, shirtless and wearing just his sweatpants. Luke misses him  _ so much _ , he hadn’t even realized it until he got to actually see Ashton’s face. 

“Hi,” Ashton says, face soft in the lamp light of his room.

“Hi,” Luke whispers back, hand drifting down to play with the edge of his dress, bashful suddenly having Ashton look at him. 

“I see you found your gift.”

“I did. I love it. It makes me feel elegant.”

“You look it. Very...um...who’s the lady you like...Grace Kelly,” Ashton says, snapping his fingers when he gets the name, face lighting up in a proud grin. Luke dissolves into laughter, trying to cover his face as best he can while wearing makeup. Ashton lets out a huff at him.

“Grace Kelly would never,” Luke giggles once he’s caught his breath. Ashton rolls his eyes.

“You don’t know that. You look very much femme fatale. If you walked into my detective agency and draped yourself over my desk, asking for me to clear your name, I would let you get me shot at the end of the movie.”

“Oh, now I’m Barbara Stanwyck?”

“Luke, it’s cute that you think I understand what that means,” Ashton says. Luke rolls his eyes, chest warm and fond, getting to talk to Ashton. Ashton shifts slightly, legs falling open a little more. Luke can just see the outline of Ashton’s dick in the blurry image of the camera. Luke bites his lip, letting his hand drift down again, toying with the edge of his dress, watching Ashton’s eyes follow the movement of his hand, fixated on Luke’s hand, watching as Luke hikes the dress up an inch or so.

“No stockings tonight?” Ashton says lightly, staring at Luke’s exposed thigh, the way the silky fabric of the dress pools around his leg.

“I thought it might be too many pieces. You gave me such nice things. I wanted to show them off.”

“Well, just don’t kill me for my money and wear that robe when the police show up. I’ll be very cross with you,” Ashton teases. Luke giggles, head falling back against the pillows as he inches the dress up. Ashton’s breath hitches across the line, Luke sneaking a glance through half lidded eyes and watching as Ashton palms himself through his sweatpants.

“I thought you just wanted to talk to me,” Luke teases, letting the robe fall off his shoulders, angling one of his legs so the dress slips further up, edges of the lace bodysuit showing.

“Oh please, like you bought that for a second,” Ashton says. Luke giggles again, shaking out his curls and pouting at the screen.

“I got all dolled up for you and stayed up late and now you want to tease me? Maybe I’ll just turn off the camera and go to bed.”

“As if you would turn down the chance to show off,” Ashton says, grinning as he slides his hand into the front of his sweatpants. Luke giggles, climbing off the bed and angling his laptop to show Ashton what he’s doing. Ashton laughs, lounging back on the bed as he watches Luke do a pseudo striptease, turning his back to the camera as he lets the robe fall off his shoulders, pool around his feet and glance over his shoulder, smiling coyly. He grabs onto the edge of his dress, trying to pull it over his head, giving up on looking sexy when he knows it’s messing up his curls. He turns around once he’s dropped the dress, grinning at Ashton’s open expression of love and admiration.

“I know it would look good on you. You have the perfect legs for it, Bambi,” Ashton says. Luke grins, kicking his heels off and climbing back onto the bed, pushing his laptop back to resume his position on the bed. Ashton’s smiling at him, leaning back, legs spread wider. He’s clearly jerking off, one hand wrapped around his dick as he moves it slowly up and down, smiling lazily as he watches Luke. Luke preens under Ashton’s gaze, spreading his legs a little as he snags the bottle of lube from the bed, drizzling some over his fingers and working his hand around to tease himself, finger barely brushing over his hole as he rubs his nipple lightly. He hears Ashton’s breath hitch, as Luke whines, arching up into his own hand.

“Did you touch yourself today thinking about me?” Ashton whispers as he watches Luke work one finger into himself, whining at the slight stretch.

“I did this morning in the shower. I fucked myself on two of my fingers thinking about your dick in me, about you pressing me against the shower wall and kissing me while you fucked me, hand wrapped around my dick, playing with my piercings. I miss you fucking me in the mornings, when you get back from your runs.”

“You always complain about how sweaty I am.”

“It’s a little hot. When you’re all worked up and sweaty and the first thing you do is pull me into the shower to fuck me awake.”

“I want you to remember that you’ve said that the next time you whine when I wake up with a kiss after I get back from a run.”

Luke laughs, cut off in a high pitched whine as he presses into the spot inside him that has him seeing stars in his vision, tugging lightly on his piercing. Ashton moans slightly, muffling the sound with his hand as he continues to jerk off, watching Luke with a hunger in his eyes. Luke grins, flipping himself over and propping himself up on one hand to give Ashton a better view as Luke continues to work his finger into himself, adding a second finger when he feels stretched enough. His dick is leaking in the lacy fabric and Luke tries to drop his hips slightly, rub himself against the bed, tries to create some friction between the lacy and the comforter. The stretch of his two fingers is nice, still slightly loose from this morning but Luke misses Ashton, the stretch of his dick inside him, the way Ashton always knows just how to move, the pace to set when he fucks into Luke that has him moaning and hard within minutes, begging Ashton to let him cum.

Luke whines, adding a third finger, listens to the sounds of Ashton’s panting and his own hand moving over his dick as he watches Luke.

“Fuck Luke, I wanna see you touch yourself.  _ Please, _ ” Ashton begs, hand still around his dick, pace speeding up. Luke obeys, rolling over onto his back again, snaking a hand under the edge of the lingerie, trapping his hand under the fabric and spreading his legs as he uses one hand to rub his dick, sighing lightly as he rubs his thumb over the head, eyelids fluttering closed as he arches his hips up, three fingers still fucking into him. Ashton’s eyes kept flitting between the two, like he’s not sure where he wants to look. 

“Why don’t you use a toy? Can’t be satisfying with just your fingers,” Ashton says, continuing to move his hand up and down his dick. Luke hums, bending his knees a bit, giving Ashton a better view of his fingers inside him, Luke’s view stary and fuzzy at the edges from how he’s playing with himself, barely touching the spot inside him that gets him off, hand just a light pressure on his dick.

“There isn’t a toy that could compare to your dick Ashton. Can't get the right angle or pressure. Nothing’s thick enough,” Luke says, trying to breath and instead landing on panting and shaky as he keeps fucking himself slowly. Ashton swears on his side and Luke can hear him speed up his pace on his dick. Luke tilts his head, watches as Ashton slides down the bed slightly, trying to lift his hips up, fucking into his hand.

“Careful, your family might hear you,” Luke teases as he presses his fingers into himself again, holds them right where his spot is till he’s dizzy and leaking all over his hand.

Ashton laughs, “I locked my door and told anyone if they came near here I’d never come back to visit.”

“That’s such a lie. Everyone knows what you’re doing in there. Knows that you’re talking to me, having webcam sex because you’re so needy we can barely go a week without each other.”

“What about you? You’re using three fingers to fuck yourself, complaining about how it’s barely enough for you.”

“I’m going to regret telling you how big your dick is.”

“Oh massively. Keep touching your dick, I wanna watch you play with yourself a little,” Ashton says, voice low. Luke whines, twisting his wrist, rubbing his thumb through the precum gathered, moving his hand slowly up and down his own dick. He moans, throwing his head back, fucking his fingers in and out.

“God Ashton, I’m so close. I miss you. I miss you so much,” Luke whines, taking his hand off his dick to rub the palm of his hand over his nipples, catching his piercing in the lace of the bodysuit. He whines at the sensation, pressing down onto his fingers again, picking up his pace. He hears Ashton moan again softly, knows from the sound of it that Ashton’s just as close as he is. Luke wishes Ashton was here to press soft kisses to his skin, whisper praises into his ear, wrap his hand around Luke’s and guide his pace, his movement. It’s not the same, Luke picking up his pace as he rubs his dick, smearing around precum and lube to add to the friction, chest flushed and sweaty. Luke speeds his pace up, hits his climax, pressing his fingers in sharper, harder as he sees stars, cumming all over his hand. He hears Ashton’s breath hitch up, hears the cute muffled moan from the computer, grinning as he rides his orgasm out on his own fingers until he’s overstimulated and spent, exhaustion creeping into the edges of him.

Luke tries to cover a yawn with his elbow, pulling his fingers out of himself, laying back into the pillows. Ashton hums, smiling softly as he looks at Luke, fondly. 

“You should wash up.”

“No, too sleepy. This is why I have you.”

“Well, I’m not there. You’ll have to do it yourself. And get Petunia, you know she likes sleeping with you.”

Luke huffs, staring up at the ceiling, gathering his strength before he pushes himself off the bed. He grabs a tissue, cleaning his fingers off. He snags his laptop from the bed as he ventures into the bathroom.

“You can join me on the adventure,” Luke says, setting it down on the countertop. He peels off the lingerie, cringing when he sees the spot on it from his cum. He tries to wet it under the sink, clean some of it up so it’s not so much as an issue in the morning.

“You already got my gift dirty,” Ashton teases. Luke sticks his tongue out, smiling as he hangs it up to dry in the shower.

“I really do love it. Thank you,” Luke says, washing his hands in the sink. He grabs a washcloth from the shower, wetting it and going about cleaning off the cum and lube.

“You’re welcome. Wait till you see what else I got you.”

“It can’t compare to the gift I got you. When are you home?”

“Wednesday. I should get back god knows what time. I’ll send you the flight info.”

“Good. I want to pick you up,” Luke says, cleaning off the washcloth and hanging that up. He grabs the makeup wipes, cleaning off his face in the mirror.

“It’s too late for that. I’ll just take an Uber or something.”

“No, I want to pick you up. I want to have a full movie moment, running kiss and all in the middle of the airport.”

“It’s only been a week.”

“Well I miss you. Tell me about your day,” Luke says, listening to Ashton tell him what he did with Lauren and Harry today as he brushes his teeth, washes his face off, brushes out his curls. He hums lightly every so often, to let Ashton know he’s still listening. Luke finishes up, carrying his laptop back into the bedroom and putting on his pajamas, a pair of floral panties and one of Ashton’s old shirts. Ashton rolls his eyes when he sees it, but the soft smile on his face betrays him. Luke leaves his laptop on the bed, insisting he’ll be back and running downstairs to get a cup of water, waking Petunia from her bed in the living room to coax her upstairs for a cuddle. She follows eagerly, close to Luke’s heels. Luke sets the water glass on his bedside table, plugging his phone in and putting it next to the glass. He picks Petunia up, setting her down on the bed and letting her get comfortable while he gets in next to her, curling up under the covers. Ashton continues telling him about how his day was, even as Luke feels himself drifting off, having to cover a yawn with his hand.

“Luke, sweetheart, go to sleep.”

“Don’t wanna. Miss out on time with you.”

“I’ll be here when you wake up. Please sleep, you’re barely upright.”

“I miss you. I don’t wanna miss out on you,” Luke pouts, knowing he’s being unreasonable but he’s sleepy and lonely.

“Only a few more days and then I’ll be home, yeah? I want you to sleep now though. I should anyway, considering it’s nighttime here too.”

Luke huffs, a little mournful, “Fine. I guess I can sleep.”

“Good. You need it.”

“Whatever,” Luke says, knows he’s being sullen and snappy because he’s tired and missing Ashton, an ache present in his chest.

“You’ll thank me in the morning. Go to sleep, Lu.”

“Fine. Love you, Ash.”

“I love you too sweetheart. I’ll talk to you in the morning,” Ashton says. He waves at Luke, Luke waving back as the call disconnects. Luke gazes sadly down at Petunia, sighing as he snuggles into her, trying to steal her for cuddles and warmth. He misses Ashton, misses getting to sleep next to him, wake up to him, steal kisses whenever he wants, bother Ashton into ignoring what he’s doing in favor of kisses and cuddles. Luke knows Ashton will be back soon and while he’s happy for their phone call, nothing will compare to having Ashton in person next to him. Luke’s grateful they at least had that, that they can at least see each other like that, bask in each other’s love. Luke wouldn’t want to spend Valentine’s Day any other way than wrapped up in Ashton’s love and adoration, then showering Ashton in his own praise and love. Even when they aren’t physically together, they’ll always have this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings, or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!


End file.
